Linked By Blood
by LalaCreator184
Summary: In everyones eyes, Jim Hawkins and his famliy have the ideal life. Beauty, popularity,money. But what is really happening in they're lives? What goes on behind closed doors? No matter what happens Jim and his siblings are all linked by blood.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I decided to start a new fic because why not I really like writing fanfiction and because i've been thinking of this one for a while. So its in the POV of Jim but im thinking I should change back to 3****rd**** person since I write better that way. Idk but leave reviews tell me what you think. Look at the end for more A/N's. **

All my life, my family was always known as the crazy kids. There are five of us, my oldest sister Megra shes 19 going on 20, my second oldest brother Phillip who is 18 and a total ass sometimes. My third oldest sister Belle, shes 17 and a nerd but everyone still loves her...for some reason, then there's my real blood related sister that I love to death Jane she's 16, then there's me Jim Hawkins i'm 15 and the best out of all of them...so far.

My mom Sarah Hawkins has had her fun back in the day, as you can tell. All of us are not from the same dad, besides me and Jane, Belle and Phillip have the same dad I mean anybody can see that they look alike. Megra is the lone wolf, but we still all love her the same.

We live in a one story house, only a three bedroom but we make it work. Me and Phillip share a room and the three other girls share the master bedroom which is unfair in my opinion.

My mom is with this asshole of a boyfriend, he's a hunter and a drinker, the only one he likes out of all of us is jane because she loves animals like him. Witch I think is bull shit considering the fact that he kills them, but Jane likes to see the good in everyone "she says", for me I don't care much for Clayton he is an asshole to us but wants to act all nice and sweet in front of my mom and Jane. Just last week he "accidentally" broke Phillip's football trophy, of course phillip was pissed but mom fixed it and told him accidents happen, yeah right.

Besides home we all go to the same high school, I'm a freshman, Jane's a sophomore, Belle's a Junior and Phillip is a senior and Megra had to repeat the 12th grade. Everybody knows were related and everybody knows that were "crazy" about each other, meaning you fuck with one of us you fuck with all of us. But still people don't care, especially when it comes to Belle, a lot of girls are jealous of her because she is practically the most beautiful girl in the whole school and because Phillip is her brother, girls are mad cause he is "so hot" and the second star football player, and that my sisters are actually related and live with him. But I think that's a really stupid reason but that's kind of how all my sisters are treated, they all have to put up with petty girl shit because they're pretty and cause Phillip is our brother.

Me on the other hand I get special treatment just because Phillip is my brother. For example, I don't have to pay to get in the football games, I get free T-shirts and practically everything free. Im not as athletic as Phillip, I learned that the hard way.

But I guess you can say we all have our lessons to learn, especially in the Hawkins family.

* * *

"Megra! Get out of the bathroom! You've been in there all morning" I heard from the hallway, like what I hear almost every morning. I sat up in my bed for a minute waiting for sleep to fade, "goddammit! Phillip stop yelling at me,you know I have to curl my hair and do my make-up!" I heard Meg say.

Almost every morning Meg hogs the bathroom and Phillip gets pissed because he wants to hog the bathroom, so then its war. Sometimes Phil gets the BR first and same thing happens except meg is the one yelling and banging on the bathroom door.

I pulled my covers back and scooted towards the edge of the bed, preparing my self to get up and plant my feet on the carpet floor. I did and stretched walking towards my closet witch is unevenly shared by Phillip. I opened my closet and just stared at my dull colored clothes , then I noticed something, "Jane! Wheres my skull shirt!" I called out. _I know she took that shirt_, I thought, she always takes my shirts, but the skull one for some reason is her favorite.

"Its in the laundry room Jim! I wore it yesterday remember?" Jane yelled from the room across from mine. I groaned, I wish she would've told me before I was looking forward to wearing it. I looked through my closet some more and pulled out an all black shirt, a white hoddie with the emblem of an atom on it and some blue jeans. I tossed my clothes on my bed, closed my closet then headed out my room.

It didn't shock me to see Phillip standing outside the bathroom door still in his boxers pissed off. "Is she still in there?" I asked, "nah shit Jim, do you think I would be standing out here if she wasn't!" Phil yelled still facing the door, looking like he was ready to break it down. I just shrugged and started walking towards Meg, Belle and Jane's room to use they're mirror.

Bell was sitting on her bed reading like always, and Jane was sitting at the dresser in the middle of the room fixing her hair. I walked up behind Jane and put my hands over her eyes, she stopped brushing her hair and instead of putting the brush down she hit my hand with it. I winced in pain, "ow Jane that hurt!" "well then next time don't do it jimbo" Jane said giggling.

I watched jane continue to brush her hair for a second, then I grabbed her waist pulling her off the dresser stool tickling her in the process. She laughed loudly kicking and attempting to throw punches at me, of course she missed. I dropped her leaving her on the floor then I rushed to go sit in the dresser stool, I turned to look at jane who was still on the floor trying to catch her breath, "i win again monkey".

**A/N: Okay so I will admit the first part was a mess . yes...but leave reviews and favs anyway if you like! And check out my other series _W.D All Boys_ bye:)**


	2. Chapter 2

"You ass...hole" Jane said still breathless, I smiled at her then looked up at Belle who still had her nose in her book. "Belle! Belly belly belle!" I taunted her, still no response, she was still reading. "Leave her be Jim you know she loves-" "FINISHED!" I heard, I looked back up at belle, her book now closed and placed beside her. "Whoa belle your done already? That was a short story" I told my sister, she looked relieved yet disappointed, "well it was 36 chapters and 753 pages long but that's just a breeze compared to other books I've read."

"Yeah, but Belle we all have watched all the Harry Potter movies, your kind of late sis" Jane said still laying on the floor. "Jane you know my rule, I don't watch anything I haven't read yet, plus I started reading the books late" belle told jane standing up to grab her bag and shoes from her closet, before she walked out she stopped at the doorway and turned to look at us. "Just so you know its 6:37 you have less than half and hour to get ready" she told us then practically skipped to the living room.

I looked down at jane, she looked back then I quickly turned around facing the mirror and started to attempt to fix my bed head. "Oh no you don't Jim! I still need to put on my make up...it'll only take two minutes!" Jane yelled out, picking herself off the floor and rushing over to me. She grabbed my arm trying to pull me off the stool, she didn't really have an effect on anything I was still fixing my hair. "Okay, okay im just going to go get dressed!" "yeah you do that jimmy."

I hopped of the stool and sprinted back into my room, when I came in I saw phil on his bed looking into his little hand mirror fixing his hair with one out of a million fan girl brushes. I grabbed my jeans off my bed and pulled them on, grabbed my white pajama t-shirt off and threw it on my bed. I put the rest of my clothes on and some cologne grabbed my bag and walked out my room into the living room. When I walked in my mom was in the kitchen as well as Jane and Clayton, Meg and Belle were sitting on the couches watching some soap operas on TV. "Good Morning sweetheart, hungry?" Mom called out from the stove, "no thanks mom, but it smells great" I said walking into the kitchen.

Clayton was sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper, he looked up at me, "Jim you should appreciate your beautiful mothers cooking." _He so full of shit_, "i do i'm just not very hungry this morning and plus we are late thanks to-" "don't say it, because if Belle didn't break my alarm clock then I would've woken up earlier" Meg called out from the living room. I could imagine the expression on Belle's face and I chuckled to myself, "whats funny?" Jane asked emerging from the pantry with a strawberry poptart in hand, she closed the pantry, and started walking towards the living room. "Nothing" I said following after her, "where is Phillip?" Meg groaned like it wasn't her fault that he's late.

Phillip came into the living room wearing some skinny jeans, a red polo and some tan timber boots. The girls at school "love" his style he says, I mean I think everyone at our school love our style. Meg has on a purple crop top some jeans, and purple high heels. I guess you could say Meg is the fashionable one out of us, she mostly spends her money on clothes and shoes n stuff. Belle has more of the nerdy like style, today she's wearing a black knee length skirt, a baby blue T-shirt that says "Beauty" in black cursive letters, with baby blue and black converses. She rarely ever wears her hair out so its in her normal ponytail with a black ribbon holding it together. Jane has more of a tomboyish like style, lets just say most of the time when we go to the mall, she goes into the stores I go into. Jane's wearing dark jean shorts with a white sleeveless shirt that has King Kong on it and some black converses.

"Alright were all ready lets go!" Meg announced walking towards the front door grabbing her car keys from the key rack. We all started heading towards the front door, I glanced back at mom who was setting a plate of stacked pancakes down on the table in front of Clayton. I turned back and jogged up to mom and gave her a goodbye hug and kiss, she smiled at me and planted a kiss on my forehead. I started to walk back to the front door when jane and Belle almost nearly ran me over to go say bye to mom. I headed out the door walking up to Megs white 2003 Berlina station wagon, Phil was getting in the passenger seat complaining about something.

I walked up to the passengers side of the car, opened the backseat door and slid in shutting the car door. "Hey jim! Don't shut it so hard, you might break the window" Meg said turning her head to look back at me, "sorry?" I said rolling me eyes. Meg groaned and turned her head back around putting the key in the ignition turning it starting the car.

Belle and Jane came jogging up to the drivers side of the car, jane got in, being the skinniest out of all of us she had no problem with being squished in the middle, belle came in after and shut the door. "Okay so just pretend to have your seat belts on so the popo don't stop me" Meg told us before backing out of the drive way and driving us off to school.

* * *

When we got to school its like we broke off into different pieces, Meg went with her friend Esmeralda, Phillip went with the football jocks, Belle headed to the library to meet up with Tiana and Jane saw her friends Milo and Merida right when we came in. Then that leaves me, no i'm not a loner I got my friends Flyn and Adam. But like as always Flyn is in morning detention and Adam is not here in the mornings , so yes I guess you could say im a loner, for now.

I was heading towards the back building, with my earphones in my year listening to music when I bumped into somebody. I didn't even realize someone was out here, I took out my ear phones and looked down at the person I knocked over, "im so sorry...i wasn't paying attention..." I held out a hand to the person but they didn't take it. The person looked up at me, it was a girl...that just made me feel worse, "hey how about next time you pay attention to were your going!" she yelled.

The girl stood up, this time I actually had good look at her. She was a little shorter than me, light brown eyes, black shoulder length hair and cherry read lips. "What are you looking at, did you knock me over so hard you became blind or...are you really blind?" _and a Hispanic accent_, "no...i-I'm not blind, but are you okay?" I asked. She just kind of glared at me then walked past me, I turned around and watched her walk off. _Gotta ask her her name!_, "Hey! Whats your name!" I called out hoping she heard me, "Audrey...Audrey Ramirez!" she called out in response still walking off, she didn't turn around or wave she just said her name and walked up to the building going inside.

_Audrey...Audrey Ramirez._

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys how do you like this fic so far? Oh well you can tell me in the reviews! Yeah Audrey(Atlantis) and Jim? Maybe...maybe..teehee! Anyways check out my other series _W.D All Boys_ Okay Adios Muchachos!**


End file.
